


Quarter Life Crisis

by sugarcandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, This Is STUPID, just some luchen nobody asked for, no I won't let this pairing die, overly dramatic Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcandae/pseuds/sugarcandae
Summary: Jongdae is playing with Lu Han's hair and finds a grey hair. Cue Lu Han's quarter life crisis.





	Quarter Life Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a few prompts after playing around with the fluff generator (http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen) and this one made me laugh too much not to write. Written at 2am out of pure boredom.

Jongdae turned his head from where his attention had been on the drama playing on the TV screen as he felt the couch dip beside him, with Lu Han almost immediately shifting to get comfortable. An elbow to Jongdae's ribs and a halfhearted swat to Lu Han’s arm later and Lu Han was finally settled. Jongdae found them both in their usual positions, with himself reclined back into the dip in the couch that had been gradually imprinted into the cushions through long nights of movie marathons and drama reruns and now practically moulded to the shape of him, and Lu Han who’s head was resting in his lap. They found themselves like this most evenings in their shared apartment, when the both of them were too tired to do anything other than simply enjoy each other’s company.

Jongdae soon returned his attention to the screen, trying to make sense of what was happening after the few moments of potentially important plot he had missed thanks to his restless boyfriend. Said boyfriend now deciding it was a good time to take an interest in the story, interrupting with various questions of “well, who’s she?” or “why did he do that?”. Jongdae eventually, unable to take it any longer, gave a gentle flick to his forehead.

“If you don’t shut up then neither of us will ever know.” he huffed.

Lu Han simply grumbled something in response about not giving two shits about Jongdae’s stupid drama anyway and went back to watching silently, although now with a small frown adorning otherwise soft features. Jongdae had a conspiracy theory that Lu Han was actually ageing backwards, which he often teased him about saying that out of the two of them only one actually ever looked their age.

Wanting to relieve the small frown, Jongdae lifted one of his hands from his side to begin gently running his fingers through Lu Han’s hair, making a mental note to remind him of the importance of conditioning if he’s going to be walking through the door with different coloured hair every other week. He still remembers the time Lu Han tried to convince him to bleach his hair pink, and the chase around the apartment that ensued, with Lu Han brandishing dye stained hands at Jongdae while shouting about how they might as well match.

It was then, with fingers absentmindedly carding through Lu Han’s hair, that Jongdae’s gaze honed in on the single grey hair standing out proudly amongst the otherwise dark strands. (Lu Han’s choice of colour this week was a deep chocolate.)

“You’re going grey.” Jongdae said, barely able to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Ha ha, very funny.” came Lu Han’s reply, his eyes rolling as he knew the other was probably aiming to get a reaction out of him.

“No, seriously, Lu… You actually have a grey hair.” Jongdae snorted and tugged the offending strand, earning him a small yelp. Lu Han immediately sat upright from his reclined position on Jongdae, one hand rubbing his head where the hair had been pulled from, the other pushing back against Jongdae’s chest.

“What do you mean I-“, his words were cut short by the comical widening of his eyes as Jongdae held out his hand to display the wiry strand that had once belonged to his head.

Lu Han simply stared at it for an extended moment before springing into action and jumping from the couch, a tangle of legs as he rushed to check the rest of his hair in the bathroom mirror. He could hear Jongdae’s laughter float through the doorway, and only once having carried out a thorough survey and was reassured the hair had been an anomaly, did he return to throw the nearest cushion at Jongdae’s head (with some force).

“This isn’t funny!” he exclaimed, his hands still restlessly running through his hair, almost as if making sure it was still in place and hadn’t all fallen out somewhere between there and the bathroom.

“I’m not even thirty and I’m going grey” he exhaled, breathing deeply through his nose for a few moments before the reality of his words seemed to sink in. “Oh my god, I’m going grey…” he moaned, collapsing face first onto the couch, barley avoiding Jongdae who was still sat where he’d remained throughout the ordeal. “Make sure to let me know if United win the season if I die.” he mumbled into the cushion.

“How would I-“ Jongdae cut himself off, wondering why of all things he had been about to question the logistics of conversing with Lu Han after death and not the fact that Lu Han **wasn’t** dying in the first place, or that he has no clue how the football Lu Han for some reason was obsessed with actually works.

“You’re not dying, god I’d almost forgotten how dramatic you can be.” he said with a roll of his eyes, although amused affection lingered in his warm gaze as he watched Lu Han’s prone figure. Lu Han, however, seemed to be completely ignoring Jongdae, losing himself in his quarter life crisis.

“Who’s going to feed the cats? You barely even remember to feed yourself unless someone appears at the door with boxes of takeout _._ ” he mumbled to himself around a mouthful of cushion.

Jongdae, not even deeming Lu Han’s snipe deserving of an answer, simply reached to rest a hand on the back of Luhan’s neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“It had to happen sometime _,_ ” he said with a lilt to his voice, “and hey, think about it this way! You dye your hair every other week anyway, so it really isn’t that big of a deal.” Jongdae offered a kittenish smile as Lu Han finally turned over to face him before sitting upright again, this time with a small pout like a kid who’d just been denied the last sweet.

“Although, this does mean my theory about you ageing backwards is wrong.” Jongdae said with an exaggerated sigh, feigning genuine disappointment.

“I hate you.” Lu Han grumbled, his eyes narrowed in a halfhearted glare.

“I love you too.” Jongdae said whilst pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Even if you are becoming an old man _._ ” He pulled away with a grin just in time to miss the cushion clutching fist that came his way.


End file.
